A Wonderful Life
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: They finally got together, started a family, and had a wonderful life. Everything was perfect...for now. *sequel to Another Time, Another Place, Another Life
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer..i don't own them etc, etc, etc.**

***Sequel to Another Time, Another Place, Another Life.**

**(but I don't think it's too necessary to read the first story to know what's going on in this one)**

-x-x-x-

It had been an extremely long morning Sam thought as she plopped down on the couch exhausted. Currently Jack was in Washington for a few days, Jacob and Nicolas were at school, and Grace had just been put down for her nap. Now was resting time, she had to help all the children get ready for the day and school for the boys before sending them off with their next door neighbors children and then she decided to clean after running a few errands with Grace.

All the children were growing up so quickly and things were changing, Jacob was now eight, Nic was seven, and Grace just turned four. Jack on the other hand did retire from the Air Force, but when they really needed him for something (like going to Washington to report on the SGC or even help around the SGC) he normally did and it kept him busy on his not so exciting days. Sam herself still worked at the SGC and had a day or two off during the week as things were starting to die down a bit at the SGC.

Starting school for Jacob and Nicolas had been quite a task; Jake was pretty excited and ready to go while Nicolas on the other hand had a harder time not wanting Sam or Jack to leave. With both the boys off to school every day from 8:30am to 3:30pm Grace started getting upset. She absolutely loved the attention she got from her parents while her brothers were off at school. It definitely made her want to go to school and she never stopped talking about it, she even had a few breakdowns in the morning because she couldn't go…such as this morning.

Flipping through the channels Sam leaned back in the reclined recliner pulling the nearest quilt up and around her tightly as she snuggled in. She didn't realize how exhausted she had been and how close she was to falling asleep until she was startled awake when a certain something…or someone jumped onto her lap.

"Homer…" She mumbled scratching just in front of the large black labs ear, who eagerly dropped his head onto her hand enjoying the scratch way too much. The dog merely licked her hand before snuggling into her side letting out a loud content sigh as she draped an arm around his back while getting comfortable once again. It had been a good five minutes before she heard a small pitter patter and sniffling coming down the hall from her bedroom and turned to find a teary eyed Grace standing in the doorway of the living room, blanky and stuffed alien in hand.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sam called to her youngest softly as she picked her head up from the recliner to see her curly blonde bed headed daughter a little better.

"I-I-I miss daddy!" She suddenly bellowed out before running to her mother, crawling into the recliner snuggling up against her tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie. Daddy will be home soon." Holding Grace close, Sam brushed her fingers lightly through her daughters curls while rubbing her back. Grace was so used to staying home with Jack every day and seeing him every day, that when he went away it was hard for her to deal with after so long and she'd break down. Little did Sam realize though, Grace had that same reaction about her when she stayed home with Jack while Sam went off to work.

"When will Jake and Nicky be home?" Sam smiled at that, she noticed how concerned Grace always was over her older brothers and thought it was cute how she gave Nicolas the nickname Nicky (as she was the only one she called him that).

"They'll be home in a few hours. Why don't you, Homer, and I take a little nap here until we have to go get them?" She asked nuzzling her daughters head with her nose before placing a swift kiss on the top of it. Feeling Grace situate herself better in the chair and in her arms, she felt a strong head nod of approval and pulled her closer before closing her own eyes. Having Grace in her arms and Homer at her side in their oversized recliner was definitely a joy of being a parent and couldn't wait till Jack and the boys got home.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Just the beginning. :] It's starts off a bit slow I suppose and is going to take a little bit to get into the real action. Hope you enjoyed the first part and that those who read the first one enjoy this one as much as the first. It's a little different...so hopefully I can pull it off!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Sam woke up and was shocked to see she had fallen asleep for two hours, it was now three in the afternoon. Looking down she found Homer still at her side watching TV, looking up at her, and gazing out the window even taking his own naps on one side. On the other and more across her chest than anything she found Grace still fast asleep with her blanky and alien Jabba…which she had Teal'c to thank for letting her children watch Star Wars. They normally go to Daniel or Teal'c to watch the children on the rare occasion it is wanted/needed and they hear a lot about Star Wars when Teal'c watches them. There was a bit of a fight over the name between Jack and Teal'c themselves as Jack tried to convince her to name it Wizard or even Oz…but she just didn't like the sound of it and went with Jabba instead, clearly Teal'c won that round.

"Outside Homer?" Sam spoke softly not to wake Grace but he understood exactly what she was saying and jumped off the chair, making his way quickly to the back door while Sam gathered Grace up in her arms. Slowly she got out of the chair with Grace securely in her arms and placing her on the couch before going to the kitchen and letting Homer out while cleaning a few little things here and there up. Suddenly she heard the doorbell go off, not knowing who it would be she quickly made her way to the door so they wouldn't wake Grace if they haven't already to find a tall, very fit, lightly tanned, young black haired man with bright green eyes standing on the porch.

"Hi, I'm Terrance. I just moved in next door and managed to lock myself out of the house. I was wondering if I could use your phone to call someone to come unlock it." The very attractive man stood casually with his hands in his pockets as he waited for an answer causing her to have a very odd tingly sensation.

"Uhh yeah sure, come on in. I'll have to ask you to be quiet; my daughter is sleeping on the couch at the moment for her nap." Sam replied softly before opening the door for him to come in, once he was in she shut the door behind him and guided him to the kitchen and the house phone. The phone call was actually pretty quick Sam thought as the man turned to her handing the phone back…

"Thank you very much…" Then he realized he didn't know her name.

"Sam. It's Sam." That's a bit embarrassing she smirked realizing she never introduced herself to him as he looked at a picture of the kids on the wall.

"Well thank you, Sam. You have some beautiful children, just these three?" He asked turning back to her sliding his hands back into his pockets.

"Yes, just the three, Jacob, Nicolas, and Grace." Quickly she hung the phone back up before leaning back against the counter.

"They're beautiful. I had a daughter, Brooklyn. She was the world to me." She then noticed the glazed look in his eyes…

"What happened?" Not sure if she wanted to pry or not she decided to, she was an Air Force officer after all, if she needed to protect herself she could.

"Umm her mother was picking her up from school one day and they were hit by a drunk driver…both of them died instantly. The driver had minor injuries and still managed to avoid jail the sick bastard." Touchy subject…

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Awkward silence.

"Mommy…" Grace thankfully managed to wake up at that time.

"I'd hate to kick you out but your help should be here soon and I have to go pick up my sons from school and get my daughter a snack."

"Yeah it's been awhile since the accident, but thank you. And thank you for letting me use your phone. I'll see you around Sam." With that said he let himself out the back door and off he went leaving Sam to tend to her daughter who came in rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy when are daddy, Jake, and Nicky coming home?" She yawned dragging her blanky with Jabba in hand.

"We have to go pick Jake and Nic up at school in a bit, so we'll have snack, get your shoes on, and head out. How does that sound?" She was immediately followed by an excited "Yay!" as she got the snack ready and Grace sat at the table.

-x-x-x-

Pulling up in the Silver SUV outside the school, Sam felt like a complete 'soccer mom'. The big car, the three children and husband, it was all…perfect. She just wished Jack was home as she watched the boys move from their sitting positions in the grass under a tree to walking to the car.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted the two boys as they crawled into the backseat, buckling themselves in.

"Mom I got a A on my spelling test!" Nicolas exclaimed showing her the paper with a perfectly stamped A in red at the top of the paper.

"Good job buddy!" These were the words he and Jack worked on so hard before he left two days ago.

"When is dad going to be home?" Jacob simply asked staring out the window.

"He'll be home in a day or two. I'm not sure Jake, why what's up?" She could definitely tell something was wrong or something happened.

"Nothing. Can we just go home? I'm tired." Lie…

"Yep, Homer and Grace have missed you both all day." Sam smiled brightly looking in the back seat to see Grace give each of her brothers a kiss on the check which they immediately rubbed off with the back of their hands.

Once they pulled into the yard Jake already had his seatbelt off and was practically out of the car before she even stopped. When they had stopped Nicolas did the same and ran into the house before Sam helped Grace out who skipped to the house with Sam following close behind.

"Nic why don't you go start on your homework, Grace can you take your blanky and Jabba to your room please so you don't lose them." She instructed her two youngest while she slipped her shoes off and followed her oldest up the stairs where the children's rooms and a bathroom were.

"Jake…" Knocking lightly on the doorframe Sam peeked into his room to find him sprawled across his bed, face down. When he heard her voice he lifted his head up a little to see her. "Can I come in?" He just nodded before she stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over and sitting next to him on the bed as he sat up. Jacob looked as though he was going to start telling her but then stopped…

"You know you can talk to me about anything sweetheart." Sam placed a comforting hand on his back rubbing it up and down a few times before he finally lifted his head up and took a deep breath.

"Do…do I have another brother?" Well that came out of nowhere.

"Where did you hear that from?" She simply asked not knowing what was going on.

"Kyle from class said his dad knows dad, and he said dad lost his son. But…I'm here and so is Nic. So he couldn't have lost a son, so Kyle said dad had another son and that his dad wasn't talking about me or Nic." Wasn't that something…

"Jake, before daddy and I met he had a different family. He did have a son…Charlie. But there was an accident and Charlie went to heaven, so in a way yes you do have another brother…a half brother. But he is in heaven now." This was one of the worst things parents had to explain to children Sam thought as she brushed some of Jake's shaggy hair from his face.

"Does dad still miss him?"

"Yeah, he does. He misses him all the time but knows he is in heaven looking down on all of us and that he is happy." With a simple nod of understanding from Jake, Sam pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Now how 'bout you go start your homework while I get supper ready. What would you like?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Umm…pizza!" He exclaimed happily.

"Of course you do. Alright, pizza it is." She gave him one last kiss before walking out, leaving him to his homework and making her way downstairs. She could hear Nic and Grace giggling in the kitchen but also heard another voice…a male voice. Jack wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow or the next day, but that didn't stop her from bounding in the kitchen with a megawatt smile on her face thinking he came home early to be let down by…

"Terrance? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She asked seeing him sitting at the table with the kids.

"Hi Sam, I came over to ask to borrow some milk and the kids let me in. Seemed a bit excited there…" He smirked seeing the disappointment on her face.

"I-I thought you were someone else. But yeah I can get you some milk for now." Quickly she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a container with a top before filling it with some milk and handing it over.

"Guessing you were expecting your husband?" He asked suspiciously taking the container from her.

"Umm actually no, but I wasn't expecting any man to be in my house so I thought you were him. Guess I was wrong." She explained, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Sorry for the letdown I guess. I'll return the container later. Thank you." He nodded at her before walking out the front door over to his own place. Sam followed him to the door and once she saw him at his place she locked the door before going to the back and letting Homer in before doing the same and locking that door.

"Mommy who was that?" Nicolas asked as she started pulling glasses from the cabinet while he sat at the table working on his homework with Grace next to him coloring.

"Our new neighbor, Terrance." She simply stated before changing the subject quickly not wanting to admit her uncomfortable feeling she was getting from Terrance. "What are you working on tonight?"

"Adding and subtracting!" He exclaimed happily before going back to work on the paper before him making her smile. Nicolas was their academic child; he loved school while Jacob on the other hand didn't mind it but would rather be spending time doing something else.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter two finally installed, got a little busy with things and forgot about it til now. Considering it's 3am right now where I am..awesome. I have horrible sleeping patterns. Anywaaays, I've realized I need to fix the ending a bit (or a lot), and glad I don't have much of a life currently since school is out (stress free (for the most part) wooo!) so I can work on that and get these next portions updated and the end will hopefully be satisfying. But what am I doing talking about the end...we haven't even gotten to the middle yet! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the one before. [: if not..I'm prepared to hear your wrath.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally homework was done, supper was finished, dishes were put away, and she was shutting the last door of her tuck-ins trip before quietly making her way downstairs a little upset she didn't get to call Jack, she shut the lights off on the way. Sam made a double check on the doors to lock them or make sure they were locked before heading off to her own bedroom with Homer at her side. She left her door open an inch or so just in case one of the children decided to come in knowing one most likely would with Jack gone. Quickly changing into some grey cotton pajama pants and a black tank top, she brushed her teeth, used the toilet, and pulled her long blonde few inches past her shoulders length hair out of the pony tail it had been in all day and slipped under the covers. Finally snuggling in and getting comfortable she was out like a light and Homer joined her making himself comfortable at the end by her feet.

Hearing a loud banging noise she sat up abruptly in the bed to find both Nicolas and Grace on Jacks side of the bed still fast asleep, while Homer on the other hand was sitting upright at the end of the bed with his ears perked up as he heard the same noise. Slowly she slipped out of the bed not waking Nic or Grace and quietly making her way out of the bedroom with Homer a few steps ahead she made it down the hall to the kitchen when she heard the banging noise again which made her gasp and jump. _'I'm an Air Force officer for god's sake; a banging noise on Earth should not be scaring me…'_

Clutching her hands to her chest she walked over to the back door and found that the wind was whipping the fence gate back and forth against the fence causing the banging noise. Slipping on a pair of shoes and turning on the porch light, she opened the door slipping out with Homer at her side as she made her way to the fence gate to shut it and lock it securely. Giving Homer a few minutes to go to the bathroom she locked the gate and started making her way back to the porch. The whole way back she felt as though she was being watched and picked up the pace, but just as she turned to look behind her she slipped on something and went crashing to the ground on her back landing on something else.

Giving out a scream as she fell she gave out a small cry of pain as the back of her shoulder impacted something very hard in the grass. Rolling over and off the object it was too dark to even see what it was she quickly got to her feet calling for Homer and jogging into the house shutting and locking the door behind her. But just before she went to the bathroom something on the ground caught her eye…there was a picture of the entire family just laying out on the kitchen floor. Swiftly picking it up in confusion she dropped it on the counter. Quickly going to the bathroom she turned around to find a small cut on her shoulder and an already massive bruise forming around it. Grabbing a washcloth she cleaned it up a bit, put something on it to prevent infection, and just as she turned to walk out she found Jacob standing in the doorway. Giving out a frightened cry she leaned back into the counter behind her clutching her chest with one hand and holding her forehead with the other.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked quietly with Homer sitting next to him.

"Yeah, umm yeah. You just scared me is all." Letting out a deep slow breath she placed her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"I heard you scream…" So she woke him up and peered around him to find the other two standing there also.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys, I had to shut the gate door and slipped on something on my way back to the house. Come on, let's go back to bed." Leading them all to her bedroom she watched as all three of them jumped onto the bed and got under the covers before she took another tank top out and changed into that one feeling the grasses dew on the other one. Once she was changed and comfortable she crawled into bed with them giving them all a kiss while Homer got comfortable once again at the end of the bed. Soon enough they were all fast asleep.

-x-x-x-

**AN: hmmm...awkward being watched stalker feeling. Never a good sign. Welll I know it was a short chapter...sorry, be mad later. Hope you liked it even though it was short, buuuut the next chapter should* be up tomorrow but no promises as I have a little get-together to attend with the fam. So if it isn't up tomorrow, it will definitely be up Sunday :] Thanks for all the feedback and reviews, very greatful!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was awfully quiet for a Saturday morning at 10am as he opened the door to the oddly still house. Putting the bags down and shutting the door behind him before slipping his shoes off he heard the tapping of claws on the wood floor before a low growling occurred. There came the big black beast around the corner of the hallway directly towards him. Once he saw him he immediately went to him approvingly with his tail wagging. With a grin on his face he scratched the dogs head before making his way to the bedroom where the dog had just come from.

Slowly and quietly he pushed the already open door completely open to find the bed completely occupied. Grinning from ear to ear he made his way to the bed while Homer took up his position at the end of it once again. Seeing that blonde head of hair sticking out from the covers he sat on the side of the bed behind her as she laid on her side facing the other three occupants of the bed. Brushing her long strands from her face he leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder and just as he pulled away he saw the ugly, dark bruise with a small scabbing cut on the back of her shoulder. Rubbing it softly with his thumb he stared at it in confusion before he heard a soft sigh and watched as she rolled onto her back before slowly opening her eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"Jack?" She was extremely confused to see him before her but none the less happy!

"Honey, I'm home!" He smirked down at her as she quickly sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and burying her face there too. "You know someone might think you missed me or something…" He teased kissing her temple as he held her tightly.

"I did!" She mumbled into his neck making him smile from the vibrations of it and the comment alone.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I missed you too!" He admitted squeezing her sides a bit before she pulled back to kiss him passionately which he greatly returned.

"How were the kids?" He asked nuzzling her neck, placing small light kisses here and there.

"Good, they missed you a lot though. But umm, Jacob found out about…Charlie." That definitely made him pause.

"What?" Pulling back he placed his hands on her hips and stared at her in confusion and concern.

"It's okay, I'll tell you the story later. How was the trip?" Giving him a reassuring kiss and smile she encouraged him to tell her about Washington.

"Eh, same-ole same-ole. Boring people, boring conversations, missing my beautiful wife and wonderful children." He smirked before giving her a light kiss. "What happened to your shoulder?" He nodded at it and saw the embarrassed look in her eyes as she looked down.

"I…I uhh, I woke up last night to a banging noise and found out it was the gate to the fence. I went out to shut and lock it when I felt like I was being watched. So I picked up the pace to the house and slipped on the grass and landed on something…not quite sure what it was. It was too dark to see and I felt uncomfortable and just wanted to get into the house." She explained feeling a bit silly about the whole thing.

"Well are you alright?" He questioned placing his hands on both sides of her face to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bruise. I don't know why I acted like that, I'm in the Air Force for god's sake…but I've never been more scared in my life." She whispered the last part out feeling guilty, and decided to leave the picture part of it out.

"Because this is different, it's home not a random plan-place. It's our place, and it's more than just us we have to think about…we have children to think about and to protect. It has more meaning." He replied making her understand that it was completely normal to feel that way before hugging her tightly and brushing her hair out of her face as she looked over at the clock.

"It's already ten in the morning? I should have been up hours ago." She was completely shocked they slept in that late and that all three of the children were still fast asleep. "I still have to make breakfast, feed Homer, let him out, get myself and the kids ready for the day…" Just as she started to go on Jack kissed her to stop her before resting his forehead on hers.

"You go let Homer out and get him some food and start breakfast, I'll get the kids up and ready for the day. Alright?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she nodded and slipped out of the bed and went to the kitchen with Homer.

"Gracie, Nic, Jake…time to wake up…" He tried mimicking his best Sam voice to trick them, but it didn't work very well because they didn't respond. "Wake up!" He suddenly bellowed out as if he was yelling at his team off-world.

"Daddy!" Grace cried out as they were all startle to the living world before throwing herself into his arms hugging him tightly with her brothers following.

"Hey guys! 'Bout time you woke up! I've been waiting all morning!" He teased them giving each of them a kiss and bear hug.

"I'm hungry!" Nicolas exclaimed as his tummy startled growling.

"Well mommy's making some breakfast why don't you go see what she's making?" Nicolas and Grace both took off for the kitchen to their mother while Jacob stayed behind, who suddenly gave Jack a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about Charlie." He told him softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jake, he was a good kid. A lot like you ya know." Jack ruffled the boys hair pulling him into his side for a hug before setting him on his feet. "Let's go check on the others."

-x-x-x-

**AN: Daddy's hoooome! Jack finally comes into play :]. This chapter was a bit longer than the one before and as long as most of the other chapters will be as well. Hope you enjoyed that tid bit and the next part should be up some time tomorrow :] thanks for the reviews so far, they're great!**


	5. Chapter 5

The day had been very slow and lazy for all of them. Jack and Sam had spent a lot of time cuddling each other and showing a lot of affection to each other while the children loved hanging on them and playing with them and each other. Suddenly Sam got a phone call from the base and had to go in leaving Jack and the kids. Later that evening around six there was a person at the door…

"Oh, hi, I'm Terrance the new neighbor…you must be the husband. I was just returning a container I borrowed yesterday." He introduced himself seeing Jack standing there clearly claiming his house.

"Jack, Jack O'Neill. And yes I'm the…husband. Where'd you move from?" Jack definitely got an odd feeling from this guy.

"Wyoming, the Laramie area. Work brought me here…hate to cut this talk short but I'm expecting someone at my place that I'm pretty sure is coming down the street right now. So…I'll catch ya later." Excusing himself from their house he turned and walked to his own.

Shutting the door he swiftly turned to go to the kitchen to put the container in the sink before returning to the kids who were making a fort in the living room which he definitely wanted to join in on.

-x-x-x-

Sam couldn't believe how long the meeting at the SGC took over a simple little planet another team was going to that she just had to be informed about? Putting the SUV in the garage she shut the garage door and ran to the front door through the storm and through the door to see it was almost midnight. Locking the door behind her, slipping her shoes off, and hanging the keys up she peered into the living room hearing the TV on to see blankets and sheets covering the TV like a dome around it. Knitting her eyebrows together she smirked before quietly walking over to the singing TV. Pulling back the 'door' flap on the fort she found all three of the children swarmed around Jack, all four of them completely asleep while The Simpsons played across the TV screen.

Smiling she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water to find Homer laying in front of the sliding door to the porch. Giving Homer a pat on the head she went to the sink for water and took a few sips. She looked over at Homer once again to see him growling at the door but just as lightening struck she saw a figure outside on the porch directly outside the door, gasping she dropped the now empty glass which instantly shattered and stumbled back into the fridge knocking a few things off of it. Next thing she knew Jack was in her face, both hands on her face, stroking her cheeks.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked with concern clearly written all over his face.

"I-I saw someone out on the porch!" She stuttered out as Homer continued growling and barking. Jack quickly got up leaving her against the fridge as she sunk down to the floor to find the porch empty with no one in sight.

"Nobody's here Sam…" Jack made sure the door was locked before returning to her side after calming Homer down.

"Somebody was there Jack! I saw them!" _'He doesn't believe me…'_

"Well if there was, they're not there now." He started picking up the broken glass and putting it in the trash as she sat on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest, and head resting on her arms.

"I know what I saw Jack." Sam mumbled out, hurt he didn't believe her. Then it hit him…

"Com'ere." He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "I believe you Sam, it's just nobody is there now. It's been a long eventful day for all of us. You were in that meeting for hours…and we're all exhausted." He kissed the top of her head but she just pulled out of his arms and crawled up to her feet.

"I'm going to bed." She simply stated walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom, shutting the door behind herself with Homer at her side.

Silently Jack continued cleaning up the mess before going out to the living room and carrying each child individually up to their bedrooms. Once they were all in bed and settled he made his way to his bedroom to find Sam snuggled tightly under the covers, eyes closed. Slipping into bed he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder…

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her shoulder one last time before lying on his back, staring up at the rotating ceiling fan. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and felt Sam snuggling up to his side.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been stressed out lately, feel like I'm being watched all the time, and I missed you." She apologized holding him tightly as if he'd slip right out of her grasp.

"I love you." He mumbled kissing her head.

"Love you too." She mumbled back incoherently as she fell back asleep, this time in his arms both forgiven.

-x-x-x-

**AN: dun dun dun..creeper. What is going on? I realize that chapter was pretty short, that was the last one that's this length. The rest aren't too much longer than this either but they're still not as short either. Hopefully you liked the somewhat 'action' if you consider it that..more like 'thriller'. Either waay hope you liked it and thanks everyone for the reviews! The next chapter should be up tomorrow :]**


	6. Chapter 6

That Sunday morning Jack woke up to someone jumping on him. Opening his eyes with a groan he found Grace sitting on his belly with Sam's megawatt smile on her face.

"Hi daddy!" Leaning down she gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying next to him as he cuddled her to his side.

"Hey sweetheart, where's your mommy and brothers?" He yawned rubbing a hand over his face before he sat up with Grace in his lap.

"Mommy had to run to work and Jake and Nicky are over at their friend's house." She explained happily as he picked her up and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen where he placed her on the counter before grabbing a glass and getting some water.

"So it's just you and I today huh?" Jack immediately noticed the very approving look in her eyes along with her smile.

"I missed you daddy." She simply stated stealing a sip of water from his glass as she held Jabba in her arms.

"I missed you too sweetie, what'dya say we change and go outside and play?" Nodding quickly she held her hands out to him before he put her down on her feet as she took off up the stairs while he went to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas.

They were outside for what seemed like days when they heard a car pull up front…

"Mommy's home!" Grace cried happily jumping to her bare feet, running out the gate, and just as she turned to run along the side of the house she ran into someone which caused her to fall back onto her butt. Looking up in the glare of the sun she found a man standing above her with large 'scissors' pointed at her. Scrambling back away from the man she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get away as a rise of panic took over.

"Grace?" Jack yelled coming around the house to see Terrance standing above her with grass shears in hand. He swiftly ran over to Grace, picked her up, and held her close.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten her. I was doing some gardening when I turned around…she ran right into me and fell down." Jack just nodded his head in response before walking back through the backyard and into the house, locking and shutting the gate and door behind them. He took her directly to the sink in the kitchen, placing her on the counter.

"Jack?" Sam was home…

"In here…" He called to her before putting his attention back on Grace. "Let me see…" Taking her small palm he found a pretty nice sized sliver sticking out of it from the woodchips around the house.

"It hurts…" She sniffed, wiping her tears away from one cheek with the back of her hand.

"I know baby, it's alright. I'll have it out in a second…" Just as he pulled it completely out Sam walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sam quickly made her way over to them at the sink, placing a hand on Grace's cheek reassuringly but looking to Jack for an explanation.

"Not quite sure. We were playing outside, she heard you pull up and ran around the house to find you…Terrance was out there with grass shears and scared the life out of her. She ran into him and fell down and got a sliver." Taking Grace's now sliver-less palm he kissed it and she smiled softly before wrapping her arms around Sam's neck tightly and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, let's go get you cleaned up." Sam took her upstairs to give her a quick bath to come down and find Jack watching TV. Leaving Grace with him she went to get lunch ready and clean up. After lunch Jack and Grace went to the living room once more while Sam worked on a few things. She had been going through papers for an hour when she heard someone walking through the house, she looked up to find…

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Quickly getting up she went over and gave him a brief kiss and hug.

"Eh, got bored. Thought I'd come see what you guys were up to. I see Jack and Grace are bonding today." He smirked nodding his head towards the living room where Sam immediately went to thinking she'd find a rather large mess she would have to clean up later. Instead she found them both fast asleep on the couch. Jack was lying on his back with both arms securely around Grace's back as she slept on his chest on her belly. Shaking her head with a smile she led Daniel back into the kitchen…

"How have you been Sam?" He definitely caught the wave of disturbance coming from her.

"Uh, okay." She simply stated and Daniel definitely knew his best friend/acclaimed sister was not a woman of short words.

"Alright what's going on? Do I have to kick Jack's ass?" That made her smile, they had been married for how many years and Daniel still threatened Jack.

"No, it has nothing to do with Jack or the kids. We had a neighbor recently move in a few days ago…I just get this weird feeling when he is around. I don't trust him. Apparently he gave Grace quite a scare today while Jack was outside with her." Stopping she took a deep breath before continuing. "Daniel…when he's around I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach as if the…_they_ are around. Do you think it's possible one of _them_ are here on Earth?" Now that was something you don't hear every day.

-x-x-x-

Later that night they invited Teal'c and Vala over for supper as Daniel was already there. The boys eventually came back from their friend's house and were happy to see their 'uncles' and 'aunt' as was Grace when she woke up from her nap. The whole night was full of laughter, food, games, and even a movie. Of course the kids got upset when they had to go to bed as the boys had school the next day and Grace was already fast asleep in Daniel's arms.

"Daniel would you mind putting Grace in her room while I talk to Jack and the others?" Sam asked him softly as she placed a kiss on her daughters head. Daniel merely nodded before walking upstairs to the girl's bedroom to put her in bed and tuck her in along with checking on the boys.

"Sam? What's going on?" Jack asked as she came to his side. It took a few seconds for her to respond so he pulled her down into his arms, making her sit on his lap with his arms around her waist.

"Sam…" Vala spoke up this time knowing something was going on.

"Are you ill Samantha?" Teal'c questioned seeing how pale she looked.

"No, no it's nothing like that. I-I talked with Daniel earlier today and…we think there may be a Goa'uld here on Earth. Next door actually…Terrance." She felt a little ridiculous claiming the next door neighbor was a Goa'uld, but it's not like it wasn't possible. Sam just hoped they took her seriously.

"Why do you think that?" Vala asked with a very confused yet interested look on her face.

"Because every time he comes around…I get _that_ feeling. He's creepy and while Jack was gone he was in the house without me knowing the first day he came over. I had talked to him prior that day but I went to get the kids and came home with Jacob upset. I went upstairs to talk with Jake while Nic and Grace were in the kitchen, when I got done talking to Jake I came down and heard a man talking. At first I thought it was Jack just because I couldn't make out the voice I just knew it was a guy…but I came in and found him instead. He claimed the kids let him in…I just get a very uncomfortable feeling when he is around." Sam explained as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, and I shall return to the SGC and do as O'Neill would say 'some digging' to learn about…Terrance." Teal'c stated as he stood wanting to keep his closest friends and their children safe.

"Thank you guys, it really means a lot." Giving both of her friends a sincere smile Jack slid her off his lap and onto the chair so he could walk them both to the door before he came back to find her curled up in the chair.

"Why don't you stay home tomorrow? Take the day off." Jack suggested walking over to stand behind her as he started massaging her shoulders.

"I'll think about it." She knew giving him an automatic no would end up leading to an endless bicker between the two of them so she decided on the undecided.

"It'd be fun. You, Grace, and I could spend some time together, and the boys have school. It'd be perfect!" Leaning down he kissed the top of her head as his hands slid down to wrap around her chest in a hug from behind.

"Sounds…nice." Sam mumbled leaning back into his touch with her eyes completely closed.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep. We'll figure it all out in the morning." Coming to stand before her he pulled her up to her feet and into his arms where he gave her a tight hug and a passionate kiss…

"Oh come on guys, don't forget I'm still here! You could have told me Teal'c and Vala left, I would have gone with them!" Daniel just happened to walk into the kitchen just as they were about to break apart.

"Isn't it past your bedtime anyway?" Jack groaned turning to the younger man while holding his wife in his arms.

"Aren't you two past your honeymoon stage yet?" He retorted seeing the smirk on Sam's face as she buried it in Jack's chest.

"Nope, just getting started. Don't forget to shut the lights off on your way out space monkey!" Jack smirked before leading Sam down the hallway to their bedroom while Daniel made his way out shutting every light off and locking the door behind him.

-x-x-x-

**AN: soo they finally all have a bit of a chat about the 'situation'. Now what? Guess you'll have to wait and see :]. THanks much for all the responses, love them. You guys are great! Hope you enjoyed this section. Next will be up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jack took care of all the children and even took the boys to school leaving Sam to sleep in. By the time Jack and Grace got back from dropping the boys off Grace ran off to wake Sam.

"Daddy!" Jack suddenly heard Grace yell from his bedroom as he tossed the keys down on the end table next to the front door. Instead of hollering back to her he simply walked around the corner to find her running towards him out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked her calmly picking her up in his arms.

"Mommy isn't in her room or the bathroom…I can't find her." Grace was talking a hundred miles a minute. Jack shook his head with a smirk on his face before he walked into the bedroom to find the bed completely empty, the blankets tousled all over, and an empty room. Next he went to the bathroom and found that empty as well thinking she was in the shower. Putting Grace down on her feet he went to the kitchen and living room finding them both empty before he searched upstairs…that was empty too. Even Homer was missing…

"DADDY!" Hearing Grace screaming downstairs Jack flew down the stairs and out the back door to find Grace kneeling over something in the grass crying. Hearing some whimpering he quickly ran to her side to find her kneeling over Homer who clearly had a broken leg and in immense pain.

"Grace don't touch him…" Jack ordered her firmly setting her off to the side a little and out of the way before pulling his cell phone out and calling the SGC for backup. Something was definitely wrong here…

"Daddy I'm scared…where's mommy?" Looking over he found his daughter crying uncontrollably. Swiftly he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, stroking her head and rocking her back and forth to calm her until the SGC personnel showed up with Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala.

-x-x-x-

Her head felt like she had slammed it against a brick wall. Everything was fuzzy and painful as she tried blinking it all away. Slowly sitting up she found herself in a completely unknown room, the walls and floor were cement, and she was laying on a lame excuse of a cot in the corner. Looking down at herself she found herself still dressed in her black sweatpants and white tank top that she wore to bed and barefoot. Unfortunately the room was a little chilly and she felt the goose bumps rising on her arms. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, the only thing she remembered was waking up to someone holding a cloth over her mouth and then nothing. Clearly she had been taken out with chloroform. Just as she started to situate herself she heard someone unlocking the door, swiftly getting up to her bare feet on the cement floor she found a man pulling two young figures through the door and shoving them forward…

"Mom!" Jacob yelled out seeing her standing in the corner near the cot. Shocked Sam rushed forward to catch both the boys, one in each arm as they were propelled forward.

"Terrance?" Sam sneered seeing her 'new neighbor' standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"My host is pathetic host is Terrance, I am Lord Ba'al. I am a little offended Samantha that you do not realize it is I. And revenge my dear, it's all about revenge. You should know this by now Samantha." Terrance simply replied crossing his arms over his broad chest. Unexpectedly Sam rushed forward and punched the man in the face causing him to stumble just a little before lashing out at her in return. Suddenly Ba'al grabbed Sam by both arms, spun her around, and slammed her harshly up against the cement wall with a grunt.

"I know what you are! Let my children go and take me instead." She had to try anything and everything to get Jacob and Nicolas out of here…but she knew it probably wouldn't work anyways.

"Then you should be able to figure out who I am my dear and why would I let your precious children go? They are just as much leverage as you are Samantha." Glaring up at him he merely started laughing in her face before he nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly causing her to flinch, but she was determined to stand stock still and not show him the gratification of her squirming and trying to get away. She was bound determined to stand her ground…

"Leave her alone!" Jacob suddenly yelled off from the side as he held his little brother close to his side.

"Aww your children care for you Samantha. How touching, they are concerned for their mother's welfare. Unfortunately there is nothing they can do…" Unexpectedly Ba'al lifted her off the ground, slamming her back against the wall once more with more force knocking the wind out of her and claiming her mouth fiercely as she did start squirming under his touch. She felt his grasping one of her breasts tightly as he started biting his way down her neck going back and forth between that and her mouth. Sam was determined not to let her children see this happen to her nor let it happen to her at all. Before she could react to it herself both of her boys came up and started pounding and kicking on Ba'al's back trying to get him to release her. Ba'al merely turned and shoved them both off to the side laughing. Given the opportunity Sam kneed him hard in the groin causing him to let her go…

"Don't touch my children!" Sam cried out angrily punching him once more but just as she withdrew her hand Ba'al wrapped a firm hand around her neck slamming her back against the wall once more before throwing one of his own punches directly to her face which caused her face to snap to the side and hit the wall rather hard.

"Mommy!" Nicolas cried out but was held back by Jacob who held him tightly in his arms.

"Leave her alone!" Jacob yelled after his little brother as Ba'al practically strangled his mother and punched her once more before letting her go and walking out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Mom!" Jacob cried as the two boys ran to her side as she slumped to the ground against the wall with a now throbbing face and bleeding nose.

"I'm alright, it's okay. Come'ere." Pulling both the boys into her arms on each side she held them tightly as the both wrapped their arms around her.

"Come on Jack…" Sam mumbled out holding them tightly as her vision swam before her.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Oooh crap. Mommy and the boys are missing. Jack to the rescue! Duh! :] Thanks for the reviews, reviewers. You all rock.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had an SGC employee take Homer in to their vet while he waited for the SGC to find a lead on Sam. He felt even worse and scared when he found out the boys had been picked up from school and were also missing…

"Jack we found a lead! Thor was able to locate Sam…she's in an abandoned warehouse just south of the city." Daniel suddenly cried out running out onto the porch where Jack sat with his daughter clutched tightly in his arms, passed out from exhaustion and crying. Daniel definitely didn't miss the tears that were silently sliding down his own face.

"We're going to get her back Jack…and the boys. We're going to get them all back. I promise. No matter what we have to do, we are going to get them." He wasn't going to lie; he just wasn't going to verbalize how terrified he was for his 'sister' and 'nephews'. Daniel knew how badly it would affect Jack if both the boys and Sam were never found or brought back alive…he had already witnessed one child loss with his best friend. Another child loss of two boys and a wife was going to be ten times worse and add to the trauma.

"Let's go get them back…" Jack suddenly spoke deathly low as he stood with Grace securely and tightly in his arms as he walked into the house with Daniel close behind and directly over to Vala.

"Vala stay with her…please." Vala merely looked up into the older man's eyes to see how dead serious he was and how much this meant to him. Simply nodding with a confident look on her face she took the small, completely asleep child into her arms and held her tightly.

"I won't let her out of my sight sir." Vala stated firmly with Grace now securely in her hold.

"Jack…call me Jack, please Vala." He added patting her shoulder before jogging out the door with Daniel, Teal'c, and some back up to follow.

-x-x-x-

"Mom? Mom wake up! Come on!" Jacob suddenly realized his mother was slowly falling asleep from exhaustion and started shaking her making her sit up quickly in return and tighten her grasp on them. They had been sitting in there for over three hours, clearly it was affecting her.

"Stay put…" Getting up slowly Sam started struggling her way around the room trying to find an escape, the door was obviously locked so that was out but she thought she'd try the ceiling tiles seeing as there wasn't a window. That didn't work either…they were literally stuck in the room. Plopping down in exhaustion and frustration Sam dropped to the cot and leaned back against the wall before both boys came to her side and snuggled in on both sides.

"I'm sorry guys…there isn't a way out. I'm so sorry. I love you both, very much." She felt something get caught in her throat and felt tears prickling behinds her closed eye lids as she held them both to her sides tightly.

"We love you too mom. We'll get out of here." Jacob tried to reassure her hugging her tightly as he took one of her hands in his own.

"Dad will find us and save us!" Nicolas suddenly exclaimed happily to see his mother open her eyes and give him a glimpse of hope.

"That's right…daddy will find us. He'll come. We just have to wait for him and then we'll be out of here in no time and back home with him, Grace, and Homer eating ice cream and watching tons of movies and playing tons of games together." Sam tried coming up with all the different things the children loved doing and tried to take their minds off of the situation at hand so they wouldn't worry so much.

"I want chocolate!" Nicolas randomly called out happily thinking of all the wonderful snacks they could eat.

"Choc-…" Just as Sam started to respond to her youngest son the door flew open once more.

"Get up! Now!" Sam just sat there and stared at him with an disapproving look on her face and didn't move an inch other than pulling the boys into her side tighter. "I said get up!" Ba'al suddenly screamed in her face as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his hand in her long blonde hair and yanked her up off the cot and pulled her in close.

"What do you want now…" She snapped back sneering in his face with hatred pouring out of her eyes.

"It's time for us all to go on a little trip. Grab the boys and let's go." Ba'al ordered to another man who came in and grabbed each boy by the arm and led them out of the room behind Ba'al and Sam.

"Where are you taking us?" Fighting his grasp only got her a hard punch to the side causing her to double over and Ba'al to wrap an arm around her waist and practically carry her down the corridor.

"On a trip." He snapped back in his Goa'uld voice scaring the children who stared at the man in fear while Sam tensed in his arms.

"Let them go! Please take me and let them go!" She tried bargaining with him as he stopped before a flight of broken down cement stairs.

"I will consider it. Now let's go." Pulling her tighter against his side Ba'al led her down the stairs while the other large man pulled the boys along behind them. Eventually they were taken to the basement, and all around them were five individual holding cells about 5x5. Along with the cells were two random solid chairs surrounded by medical tools, a fish tank with green liquid inside so you couldn't see anything, and Sam definitely didn't miss the sarcophagus in the corner of the room. On the cells there was a large glass window about a foot or two off the ground and up to the ceiling so you could look inside the holding cell. Sam and Nicolas were thrown into their own cells while Jacob on the other hand was strapped to one of the chairs by his wrists and ankles, terrified.

"Let him go! Please! Don't hurt him!" Sam was screaming now as she pounded against the glass trying to break through…unfortunately her screams were muffled and they couldn't really make out what she was saying only that she was screaming. Nic on the other hand curled up in the corner between the wall and the glass so he wouldn't have to watch. Ba'al just smirked at Sam before grabbing a needle and poking Jake in the arm with it directly into his vein…Sam could only watch as he son went limp in the chair. She couldn't do anything…and suddenly a curtain fell in front of the glass blocking her entire view of Jacob.

"NO!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs slamming her enclosed fists against the glass as tears started streaming down her face. Slowly but surely she slid to the ground sobbing hysterically before losing consciousness.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Doggy Vet to the rescue! Now Sam and the kids need some rescuing! Ba'al stinks. I hate to break the news to those enjoying this story..there are only two more chapters after this, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the next two to come :].**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack you need to think about this, we can't just go in guns blazing! We have no idea what we're walking into nor do we have any idea where they are at…" Daniel knew Jack was furious and how determined he was to get his family back, but he also knew how irrational Jack could be at times like this and that worried him.

"Thor stated that Colonel Carter and her children are located in the basement." Teal'c suddenly stated as the truck came to a halt and Jack jumped out.

"We go in, we kill who ever the hell took my family, we get them out, and we go home!" Jack ordered his two best friends before making his way over to the front door after giving orders to the extra men to keep watch and stay in contact. Daniel just shook his head before running after Jack and Teal'c as they slowly made their way stealthily into the run down building to find the basement…

-x-x-x-

She felt ten times worse this time waking up than she had any other time. Slowly she sat up and kneeled in front of the window to see her son wide awake eagerly walking around the room next to Ba'al…something was definitely wrong. She still had yet to find out how Nicolas was doing and whether or not he was okay. But before she could think anymore about that Ba'al turned to see her awake and a smile immediately covered his face, he nodded to the other man in the room before walking to her door.

"Samantha if you would please…" Opening the door he held a hand out the door motioning for her to walk out, and that's when she heard Nic screaming.

"No! Let me go!" He cried out furiously, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sam could tell he was crying and it absolutely broke her heart. She quickly ran to the door but was pulled back by Ba'al as she watched the other man strap Nic down to the same chair Jacob was in earlier.

"Have a seat…" Ba'al guided her to the other chair and shoved her down in it before strapping her in as well, but only strapping her wrists down and not her ankles.

"Jacob…Jake sweetheart, are you okay?" She had to know if he was okay or not, physically he seemed fine…but she knew something was up.

"I am perfectly fine Samantha." He answered with a smirk on his face, and hands behind his back.

"Jake…it's me. What did you do to him?" Sam cried angrily at Ba'al who nodded his head at the other man who immediately went to the fish tank and put his hand in while Ba'al on the other hand went over to the medical tools.

"Father did nothing to me. I am perfectly fine Samantha." Slowly Jacob circled over to her and stood in front of her.

"Ba'al you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed at him…he brainwashed her baby. Just as she got that sentence out Jacob smacked her across the face…

"You do not threaten father." Jacob sneered at her angrily before taking his place at Ba'al's side who smiled proudly.

Sam couldn't see the other man anymore and was trying to figure out what he was doing…but got that awful dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach when she heard a splash of water and that high pitched screech she so longed to forget. She heard the man shuffle around before he came to stand right before her. Sam just looked up at him with absolute hatred and anger knowing she was about to become a host, and that Nicolas was about to be brainwashed as well as Jacob had been. Waiting for the man to take one step closer she kicked her foot up as hard as she could directly into his groin causing him to double over crying out in pain dropping the larva directly in her lap screeching.

"Tsk, tsk, Samantha I thought we knew better than that by now." Ba'al merely smirked not even worrying about the larva as he went about his business with the medical tools. She squirmed in her seat trying to toss the thing to the floor but it was not working one bit and she didn't dare take her eyes off it afraid of what would happen if she did…knowing it was coming either way. Sam could hear Nic crying next to her but what caught her attention was a door slamming open and shots ringing throughout the room. Instantly the larva was shot off her lap and squirming on the floor to its death…

"JACK!" She cried seeing him, Daniel, and Teal'c standing in the doorway completely armed with tears in her eyes. Glancing quickly to the other side she found Nic completely stunned and still crying next to her, and Jacob standing completely angry over a newly shot Ba'al. He suddenly threw a pan from the medical pieces at the fish tank breaking it and sending the liquid in it everywhere. This liquid however was different from the normal liquid that the Goa'uld use for the larva. Jacob grabbed the hand gun sticking out of Ba'al's wardrobe...

"JACOB! Put it down! NOW!" Jack screamed at him. So many memories were flashing through his mind, his heart was racing, his pulse was throbbing, there was a huge lump in his throat, and he even felt the urge to pass out. Daniel had run over to Sam and untied her before she did the same with Nicolas pulling him tightly in her arms. Jack was trying to handle the Jacob situation with Teal'c at his side. Sam had looked over with Nic in her arms to see Jacob standing there pointing a gun. Her own heart was racing and she was terrified as well not knowing what was going to happen, but before she could do anything she felt herself slipping...

"Daniel…" She mumbled out just as he pulled Nicolas into his arms seeing her eyes glaze over and awkwardly pulling her into his side to prevent her from smacking the ground. Just when he caught her he heard a gun go off and looked over to see Teal'c and Jack disarming Jacob who was now dropping the gun...and then he realized there was a fire starting up. Jacob had started a fire with the gun and the liquid from the tank.

"Jack! We need to get them out of here, now!" Daniel yelled over to him with a sobbing Nic in one arm and an unconscious Sam hanging off the other.

"You killed my father!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs staring angrily up at Jack with hatred in his eyes.

"What? Teal'c take him and let's get the hell out of here." He ordered him angrily before contacting the men outside ordering them to stay put because of the fire as he ran to Daniel's side.

"What happened?"He asked placing an arm under Sam's knees and the other behind her back to lift her securely into his arms holding her close to his chest, and trying to hide her face from the smoke and flames.

"I don't know, one second she was unlatching Nic and holding him the next she was passing out right before me!" Daniel stuttered out a hundred miles an hour before Jack nodded towards the doorway where they both exited quickly. Once they were all outside Jack watched as Teal'c carried a struggling Jacob and Daniel carried a sobbing Nic to the truck. Looking down he saw the bruises, pain, and fatigue written all over Sam's dirty and bloody face before he made his way over to the other team and told them to stick around call for backup to take care of the fire and the building. Once that was taken care of Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c took Sam and the kids to the SGC.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Jack to the rescue. Of course he got Sam and the kids, there was no way I could kill one of them off. That would be extremely depressing..and sucky. But wait...are they all still going to live after this? What happens to Jacob now? Guess you'll find out in the last chapter to come...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ja-Jack…" Sam mumbled out incoherently before she felt a hand tighten around her own and another hand stroking the side of her face. Looking around she realized she was in the infirmary on base.

"I'm here, its okay. You're safe, you're all safe." He replied softly kissing her forehead.

"The boys? Grace?" He could see the fear and hope in her eyes that they were okay, he realized how terrified she really was.

"They're okay, they're all okay. Nic is sleeping and Jacob is…recovering. We were able to reverse the brainwash Ter-…" Sam immediately cut him off realizing he didn't know how the Goa'uld really was.

"Ba'al…it was Ba'al." Now that was something you don't hear every day.

"What? We killed him…all of him. There is no way in hell that Goa'uld in Terrance was Ba'al." He wouldn't believe it, he absolutely wouldn't. He hated Ba'al with a passion and they had killed them all, there was no way that guy was…

"It was…it was him. We missed one. Trust me, it was him." Jack saw that look in her eyes and realized she was telling the truth and now he was ten times happier that they killed the guy, that he was the one to kill him. "Where's Grace?" Quickly she changed the subject to release the tension in the air.

"She's fine, she's been asking about you for hours. Vala took her to get something to eat a few minutes ago." Letting out the breath she had been holding Sam took a deep one in and the tears she had been holding back started to fall.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone is fine. Grace is fine, Nic is fine, Jake is going to be perfect in a few hours when he wakes up, hell I'm fine, and you are definitely going to be okay. Homer got a broken leg but he's healing perfectly the vet said. We made it. We all made it. We're going to be okay." Pushing her over he crawled into the bed and pulled her close to his side as she wrapped her arms around his stomach, crying into his chest while he wrapped an arm around her back and another around the back of her head placing light kisses on her head.

"I was terrified. I thought they were going to…" Her sentence was cut off by a sob and Jack just started to rock her side to side.

"They're okay Sam. I promise. Get some rest. When Jake wakes up we get to go home and we are definitely watching Dorothy and Toto get whisked away to Oz with a tub of ice cream and some massive bonding time for all of us." Kissing the top of her head once more he hushed and rocked her to sleep.

-x-x-x-

It had been a week after the hostage situation and they were the middle of watching The Wizard of Oz for the third time that evening and Sam was in the kitchen getting some snacks when she heard a faint pitter patter coming around the corner. Turning she found Jacob standing there awkwardly in the doorway looking as if he was about to cry. Putting the things in her hands down she turned completely around to him and opened her arms which he immediately ran into wrapping his own arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest as he cried.

"Shhh, its okay Jake. It's going to be okay." She whispered bending over to kiss his head as he was a growing boy and was getting a lot taller than he used to be.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled into her chest tightening his arms around her waist.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry for okay. You didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing you could do sweetheart, don't you feel sorry okay. I love you and what happened to all of us does not change a thing. I will love you forever and that will never change." Sam told him strongly hugging him back tightly realizing how traumatic this was for him. "Okay?" She asked him simply to make sure he understood and got a nod and muffled 'yes' in return. Practically all of them were having nightmares, and it was chaotic. If Jacob wasn't having a nightmare, Nicolas was, and even Grace got a little frightened at night. Sam had nightmares every single night since they got back, she'd wake up thinking the kids were gone, or Jacob was taken by Ba'al, just the worst things came to her mind. The only thing that helped her during the nightmares were Jack, sometimes she would have to get out of bed and go check on the kids, but usually all she needed was Jack to reassure her and just hold her. Sam couldn't imagine how Jacob was feeling personally about the whole thing...she had an idea but didn't feel it.

"How about you help me bring the sandwiches in to the others and then you can sit with me in the recliner." He simply nodded once more before helping her bring in everyone's sandwich, he and Sam didn't eat one just Jack, Nic, and Grace.

Jack watched with a small smile on his face while he laid across the couch with Grace sprawled across his chest and Nic sitting comfortably on his legs as Sam crawled into the recliner with Jacob snuggling in close to her side before she covered themselves with a blanket, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. Feeling as though there were eyes on her Sam looked over to see Jack smiling happily at her which she returned back with a smile of her own before Jack turned his attention back to the TV. Sam on the other hand looked over to see Homer completely zonked out in his dog bed before turning her own attention back to the TV as the gang came out of the poppy field and those optimistic voices sang their little hearts out. After what seemed like ages the movie ended and Jack looked around to find everyone in the room asleep.

Holding Grace close to his chest he pulled his legs out from under Nic and carried his little girl up to her bedroom before coming back down to do the same with Nicolas and Jacob. Coming down for the last time he went to Sam next and securely picked her up in his arms which she automatically snuggled into, mumbling incoherent things in her sleep as he smirked and carried her to their bedroom placing her comfortably in bed. Pulling the covers up around her tightly he went to the door and made sure it was open just enough for the children to know they were welcome to come in if needed before taking his own spot in bed when Sam curled into his side unconsciously. They had been in bed for about a half hour when he heard the door creak open and found three little figures standing in the doorway waiting for approval.

"Alright…come on." Jack laughed a little waving them over before they all ran to the bed and snuggled in with their parents, surprisingly to Jack all that movement didn't wake Sam. Grace took her 'spot' directly on Jack's chest facing her sleeping mother. Jacob claimed his spot on Jack's other side where he was comfortably wrapped in with Jack's free arm. While Nicolas on the other hand chose the oddest place of all…on the pillows between Jack and Sam's heads and the headboard.

'_My family…'_ That was the last and best thought to run through Jack's head, smiling brightly, as he fell fast asleep with the rest of his family surrounding him.

-x-x-x-

**AN: the end. I just realized now that I ended this story practically the same way I did the first story of this. But anyways, thanks a bunch to those who stuck along through the story giving me your thoughts and comments. Loved them all and appreciate the feedback! Hope you all enjoyed the story, but unfortunately this is where it stops.**


End file.
